1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyword assigning method and system therefor to text data. More particularly, it concerns a keyword assigning system useful to assign keywords to a large amount of text data automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A usual keyword assigning system was disclosed in, for example, the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-45876. This usual system is a system that extracts keyword candidates, presents the extracted keyword candidates to a user, and assigns the keywords selected by the user as retrieved keywords.
The usual keyword assigning systems heretofore used have the disadvantage that negligible words may be regarded as keywords. The user has to explicitly designate desired keywords to remove the negligible words. As an example, the text retrieving apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-45876 serves in the way that a keyword extraction range should be specified by the user, keywords are extracted from among that range, desired keywords are selected from among the extracted keywords by the user to remove negligible words, thereby having only the keywords selected by the user as retrieved keywords.
The above-described usual keyword assigning system involves such problems that the user has to judge for determination of the retrieved keywords and at the same time, the words other than the keywords the user decided cannot be used by any other persons. Also, the usual system has the problem that although burden on the user is low if he or she treats text data of small scale, it is very hard for the user if a tremendous amount of text data has to be processed.
Further, the usual system has the problem that it has to often have the retrieved keywords manually assigned to the text data. The text created by the user himself or herself can easily have the retrieved keywords assigned thereto. However, it takes much time and is very hard work for a third person to proceed with assignment of the retrieved keywords to a large amount of text data.